La Destrucción o el Amor
by Lian-Dana
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un amor es prohibido?. Es un E+T, S+S y combinaciones. Escenas lemon
1. Pasión de la Tierra

****

****

**_LA DESTRUCCIÓN O EL AMOR_**

****

****

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Historia corta

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. Si estas en contra de una posible relación entre Sakura y Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, o combinaciones, mejor no lo leas. Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. Espero sean benévolos conmigo, es el primer fic que escribo de este tipo. ^^

**Nota o precaución: Este es un lemon, no tengo idea en que tipo de lemon entra, pero mejor absténganse los menores de 15, no quiero que después me demanden por daños a la salud.******

**Dedicatoria: **para ti. 

**E-Mail:** alex_dana@uole.com

*************

_ Capítulo I   Pasión de la Tierra_

**"La guerra no es buena, porque vencer a un hombre es tan amargo como ser vencido por él".**

Albert Camus

Ella lo obligo a soltarla tiernamente, las miradas se cruzaron y al instante se desviaron. "Los ojos son el espejo del alma", recordaron súbitamente. Ella retrocedió y dio media vuelta, temerosa de lo que descubrió, él sólo recargó su cuerpo en un ventanal con una serenidad que no sentía, a él le había asustado lo que vio.

Bajo la mirada vacilante tratando de encontrar un suspiró. El silencio en la habitación era incómodo, como si estuviera preparando el terreno para una confrontación.

- Un silencio incómodo- pensó ella, dirigiendo una furtiva mirada al ventanal.

Los pensamientos vagaban por la cabeza del joven, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, recordó que estaba nevando y sintió como un escalofrío lo envolvía al verla.

- La atracción es más fuerte entre más poderoso seas- pensó mortificado.

Él sabía que no sería capaz de contenerse, ella estaba parada en medio de la habitación; delicada cual muñeca de porcelana con su fino cabello cayendo por sus hombros formando una figura exquisita.

Se acercó delicadamente al cuerpo de ella, hechizado por su figura, la rodea con sus brazos por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, ella fue tomada por sorpresa ante la caricia, levantando la cara al instante con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Él acerco su cara al cuello de la joven, se estremeció al sentir la suave caricia de su piel en sus labios. Ella se estremeció ante el atrevido contacto.

Estaba hechizado de una manera que ni él podía deshacer. No lucho más, se dejo llevar por las sensaciones. La joven acarició las manos de él tímidamente.

- No debemos- escuchó en un susurro él, cuando iba a besar de nuevo su cuello.

- Sólo hoy- murmuró con voz ronca.

La voz del hombre a sus espaldas era ronca por el deseo, cosa que ella percibió claramente. Ella suspiró de nuevo disfrutando el beso que era depositado en su cuello.

Él: el mago más poderoso de toda la historia, la deseaba sin vacilaciones y tan sólo un "Sólo hoy" había sido suficiente para derivar todas las barreras.

Eriol la giró para poder ver su rostro teñido por un leve rojo. La observó por unos segundos, sus labios se unieron a ella de una manera despiadada, ella abrazó a su amigo y en un ligero descuido él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella saboreando la vainilla y fresa de su boca. Él la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

Tomoyo rompió el beso, le faltaba el aire, respiraba agitadamente con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de él, sonrió: él también estaba agitado. Aquella sonrisa se acentúo al ver el siempre sereno y tranquilo rostro de su acompañante ahora perturbado y con un ligero velo de ansia.

Eriol empezó a recorrer la espalda de la joven en un vaivén casi frenético. Ella con manos temblorosas e inclusive torpes, deshizo los botones de la camisa blanca.

- No eres igual a ella- suspiró dando pequeños besos en los hombros ahora desnudos de ella.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó cerrando los ojos

- Tu eres diferente... eres Tomoyo... MI Tomoyo- ella ya no preguntó más, entendía lo que él quería expresar.

Se abandono a las suaves pero a la vez lascivas caricias que él le prodigaba.

- Cada caricia, cada herida- pensó la joven de largos cabellos.

Tomoyo recorría con un tacto delicado pero cargado de pasión el torso de su amante, su respiración ya no era regular, empezaba a jadear igual que él.

Pronto la ropa ya no estorbaba. Eriol la miró inquisitivamente, después la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama, Tomoyo se estremeció al sentir el contacto del satín con su piel, pronto eso no le importó, se concentró en grabar cada sensación que él le producía.

Sus manos jugaban con el fino cabello azul oscuro enredándose en sus dedos; él estaba embriagado con el aroma suave que despedía el cuerpo de ella.

Sus manos dibujaron el contorno de la joven, cada forma y figura. Llego el momento adecuado, ella se acomodo, él empezó a moverse, de pronto paró, vio la expresión que se dibujaba en la cara de su amiga, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Tomoyo.

Empezaba a nevar con mayor fuerza.

Él ya se estaba separando, cuando ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió, instándolo a continuar, Eriol titubeo, lo menos que quería hacer era dañarla de alguna forma, sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella rodeo su cintura con las piernas.

Suspiros, jadeos, gemidos, gritos, pasión, deseo, amor, dulzura, prohibición, traición, locura: todo se mezcló en aquella cama con los amantes.

- ¡Te amo!- gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se perdían.

Él hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, su respiración agitada se topaba con la piel de la joven. Ella jugaba con el pelo de él, estremeciéndose con el suave contacto del aliento de Eriol contra ella.

En la madrugada Tomoyo se levantó de la cama, decidida a marcharse, dirigió una mirada a la persona que estaba a su lado, parecía dormir profundamente. El cabello azul caía desordenadamente en su rostro, haciéndolo endemoniadamente atractivo, esbozó una sonrisa, en su mirada se descubría la tristeza. Se reprocho el hecho de estar ahí con él, en los brazos de él. Le había asustado lo que vio en los ojos de ese hombre porque creyó ver el amor.

Se disponía a parar cuando una mano firme la detuvo.

- No te vayas... - dijo en un murmullo pero ella lo escuchó claramente- quédate... sólo hoy.

"Sólo hoy" retumbó en los oídos de Tomoyo

- Debo hacerlo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- él ira por mí- murmuró.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, pero está vez no era incómodo, sino un silencio en donde los amantes podían seguir juntos.

- Lo olvidaste- se rompió el silencio- olvidaste que él iría- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro entre burlona y cómplice.

- ¿Y Sakura?- preguntó con la misma sonrisa que él tenía

- Lo olvide- dijo mientras la sonrisa seguía en su rostro- sólo fuimos de compras y lo olvidamos- finalizó atrayéndola hacia él.

Un suave beso depósito en los labios de Tomoyo, recostándose y abrazándola. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando el calor de Eriol, hacia unos momentos sentada en la cama había tenido un frío en el corazón ahora ya no lo sentía.

Él jugaba con un mechón de cabello gris, la observaba y por fin sus ideas contenidas mil y un veces por su misma razón salieron. No podía tolerar que en unas cuantas horas ella se iría y lo dejara sólo, que ella se separaría de él y le brindaría sus sonrisas y amor al otro.

- Al oficial- pensó

Que ella lo miraría como siempre y que él sólo seguiría siendo su amigo, que él tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cuando él la acariciará, para no golpearlo cuando la abrazará, para no besarla, para seguir siendo el novio de su mejor amiga.

Sólo rogaba para que en los momentos de soledad ellos se encontraran, para volver a gritar lo que sentían, para amarse.

Rezaba para que ella le perteneciera en todos los sentidos...

Tomoyo recargada en el pecho de Eriol, lloró en silencio, sin derramar una lágrima. Cuando saliera el sol, ellos dos se separarían, volverían a ser amigos, volverían a reír, a mirarse como amigos y ella no quería pensar en la imagen de Sakura y él juntos.

Que su mirada azul profundo fuera dirigida hacia su amiga y que ellos dos se olvidarán de lo que sentían el uno por el otro cuando sus elegidos estuvieran ahí.

No le gustaba pensar que ellos serían estrictamente "amigos" pero rezaba para que algún día de loca pasión y desenfreno amoroso volvieran a unirse, volvieran a decir: "Te amo". Rezaba porque lo amaba, porque quería volver a tocar su alma.

- Un sentido de pertenencia- murmuró Eriol.

La mujer levanto la cabeza y le sonrió de una manera única, lo besó como si fuera la última vez. Olvidándose de que Sakura Kinomoto, su mejor amiga, era novia del hombre al que amaba. Eriol olvidándose de que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos era novia de su mejor amigo: Syaoran Li.

******

Sus rezos habían sido escuchados...

La mujer de hermosa voz, se acercó al hombre de mirar enigmático, lo abrazó fuertemente y él correspondió como si se le fuera la vida.

- Sólo hoy- dijo ella antes de besarlo y ser correspondida.

*********

**Notas de la autora:**

Moshi!!!!

**^///^**, esta es la pequeña cara de la pequeña autora, jijijijii, demasiado roja para ser posible. Espero no me maten, esta es una historia corta: 3 o 4 capítulos máximos, no más, por la salud mental de la que escribe esto. En los otros capítulos explicare estas relaciones. El título fue tomado de una vanguardia ( si no saben aplíquense en Literatura), ya que me pareció extremadamente adecuado para lo que describo en este fic.


	2. Espadas como labios

****

****

**_LA DESTRUCCIÓN O EL AMOR_**

****

**Autora: Lian_dana **

Tipo: Historia corta

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura es propiedad exclusiva de CLAMP y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. Si estas en contra de una posible relación entre Sakura y Syaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol, mejor no lo leas. Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. Espero y sean benévolos conmigo, es el primer fic que escribo de este tipo. ^^

**Nota o precaución: Este es un lemon, no tengo idea en que tipo de lemon entra, pero mejor absténganse los menores de 15, no quiero que después me demanden por daños a la salud.******

**Dedicatoria: **para ti. 

**E-Mail:** alex_dana@uole.com

*************

****

_Capítulo II   Espadas como labios._

****

**_"Sean realistas pidan lo imposible"_**__

_Julio Cortázar__._

Sakura miraba el atardecer con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, parecía extraño el atardecer desde ese lugar. Hacia un año que estaba casada con el gran hechicero y mago de toda la historia.

- Hace un año- murmuró.

Un hombre alto, bastante apuesto y de pelo oscuro se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y él no pudo evitar una mirada triste.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó tranquilamente

- No, no... Eriol- respondió ella automáticamente.

Respondió ella automáticamente, como hace un año lo hacia, como cuando dijo "Sí, acepto", y sentía la mirada punzante detrás de ella de un joven chino. Hacia un año que se había casado con Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿Cómo?, ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de cómo había pasado todo, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Syaoran Li, estaba casado ahora con su mejor amiga: Tomoyo Daidouji.

- No entiendo, Sakura, ¿Acaso no amabas al mocoso?- preguntó una pequeña voz.

- Eso fue cuando éramos niños- respondió segura de si misma- él quiere a Tomoyo y yo a Eriol, ¿Queda claro?- el pequeño muñeco asintió y prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.

- A la defensiva, como siempre que intento saber el motivo de ese extraño cambio de sentimientos- pensó el guardián de las cartas Sakura.

Sakura recordó esa escena mientras su ahora esposo se alejaba de ella y se concentraba en hacer una llamada telefónica. Sakura miraba de nuevo por la ventana.

La boda de ellos fue dos meses antes que la de Tomoyo y Syaoran, no podía negar que había sido una boda espectacular, siempre la había cohibido, el hecho de que Eriol viviera entre tantos lujos y ahora, bueno, ahora ella estaba igual de harta que su esposo de dichos lujos. Ese día se suponía que debía ser especial, sin embargo, alguien le hizo pensar a cada momento si se sentía segura de lo que iba a hacer, si realmente quería casarse con Eriol, ese alguien respondía a un nombre: Li Syaoran...

Hacia un año se había casado con Eriol, la luna de miel fue en Kyoto, y por extraño que parezca ese día, Eriol desapareció todo el día y parte de la noche, alegando que tenía que arreglar un asunto de suma importancia en la empresa de la que era vicepresidente. Sakura asintió, ya estaba acostumbrada a las responsabilidades de su novio, ahora esposo.

Recordó súbitamente que Tomoyo también había faltado a su luna de miel precisamente en Kyoto, por una junta de último minuto, según le explicó.

- ¿En una hora?- escucho decir a su marido- de acuerdo- para después escuchar un leve sonido- ¿Sakura?- la llamó

- ¿Hmmmm?- fue su respuesta

- Tengo que salir, tenemos un improvisto con un contrato- ella sonrió.

- No te preocupes ve, soluciona ese improvisto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Él se acercó al rostro de Sakura y depósito un suave beso en los labios de ella. 

- Un beso helado- susurró Sakura cuando Eriol había abandonado la habitación.

******

La hermosa mujer sin dudarlo salió de la mansión en la que vivía sin rumbo fijo, sólo quería caminar por las calles de Tokio. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando cogió su celular y sin pensarlo marcó un número que se sabía de memoria. Del otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz.

- Necesito verte- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Se encontraba parada enfrente de una mansión cubierta por plantas. Con paso firme se acerco a la puerta y tocó dos veces el timbre, momentos después una figura salió a recibirla.

En medio de la gran estancia, las miradas se encontraron. La joven de aspecto delicado y dulce no pudo reprimir más sus sentimientos y se abalanzo contra el cuerpo masculino; abrazándolo fuertemente, llorando contra su pecho, él correspondió con la misma fuerza.

- Te amo- susurró ella contra él, surgió un ligero silencio.

- Te amo- respondió él, después de salir de su asombro.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos; los ojos esmeralda destellaban como el jade, mientras los ojos marrones brillaban cual rocío sobre la tierra,  como hacia tiempo no brillaban en su rostro, sin importarles el mundo, se acercaron lentamente con miedo, con temor, con angustia y con devoción... sus labios se unieron en un cálido beso.

El beso se quebró, se volvieron a abrazar como si quisieran fundirse eternamente. La joven se separo y fue hacia una puerta, mirando hacia el extenso jardín, el hombre llego hasta ella y la abrazo aprisionándola, giró suavemente la cara de la mujer.

- No podemos evitarlo, ni callarlo más... Sakura- murmuró él.

- ¿No podemos... Syaoran?- preguntó con voz temerosa de la respuesta.

- No podemos- contestó y reanudo el beso de tiempo atrás.

El beso suave y cálido que habían iniciado, se torno poco a poco más apasionado, exigiendo más de lo que ellos estaban dispuestos o podían dar. 

Las manos del hombre se deslizaron por la espalda de la mujer envolviéndola en una corriente electrizante, llegaron a las caderas de la hermosa mujer y ella se aferró al cuello del joven. 

Suavemente abrieron su boca, dando paso a explorar más allá de sus labios, la maestra de cartas ahogo un pequeño gemido. Se separaron nuevamente.

- No podemos- confirmo ella con mirada vacilante y triste, él sostuvo su mirada con igual tristeza.

Esta vez se besaron con pasión, y las manos de él no se contentaron con la espalda y caderas de ella, empezaron a luchar con los pequeños botones de la blusa de ella, sus dedos eran impacientes, ella por su parte temblaba al percatarse de lo que hacía en esos momentos su acompañante, después de razonarlo un poco, mando al trasto a su razón y empezó a hacer lo propio con la camisa de él.

Finalmente la parte superior de tela que los cubría cayo al suelo, silenciosamente. Sakura sintió que cada caricia, que cada contacto de la piel de Syaoran con la suya la calcinaban, sentía un calor sin igual, algo que nunca había sentido con su esposo, algo que tampoco él sentía con ella.

La ropa que quedaba cayo pesadamente al piso, formando siluetas sin sentido. Las caricias se hacían cada vez más atrevidas y profundas. 

- Vamos- susurró Syaoran, guiándola por un corredor.

Llegaron a una alcoba, en donde se tendieron suavemente en la cama, cubriéndose con mil besos y caricias dulces. Ellos realmente se amaban y era la primera vez que estarían juntos...

Sintió como Syaoran bajaba sus manos hasta sus delicadas bragas, él introdujo una de sus manos, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera al contacto. Syaoran esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sakura jadeo suavemente aferrándose al respaldo de la cama. Syaoran se incorporó, observó el bello rostro de la joven perturbado, Sakura abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa juguetona y divertida.

La mujer enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Syaoran y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo de nuevo, con sus finas manos empezó a acariciar la espalda de Syaoran. En un delicado movimiento bajo hacia la entrepierna de Syaoran, acariciando suavemente, provocando una reacción en cadena, Syaoran sólo emitió un pequeño gemido, con un matiz de placer.

Comenzó él a dibujar los contornos del cuerpo de ella. Deslizando su lengua caliente por la piel más ardiente aún. El cuerpo de Sakura se contraía tan solo con su leve contacto.

Las delicadas manos de Sakura estaban provocando sensaciones y sentimientos sin fin en el cuerpo y alma de Syaoran. De pronto Sakura paró 

- Te... ne-ce-si-tó.... -dijo entrecortadamente.

Syaoran empezó lentamente, él le dio un leve beso en la frente, Sakura se estremeció hasta el alma, entro de nuevo lentamente, sumergiéndose en ella y parando un momento dejando que el cuerpo de Sakura sé acostumbrará a él.

Sakura jadeo y gimió. Syaoran empezó a penetrarla con mayor rapidez...

Él sintió las nerviosas manos de Sakura arañar su espalda, rozar su nuca, su pelo... se detuvo cuando comenzó a penetrarla mas rápidamente. Dentro y fuera. Más deprisa, más insistente. Los labios de Syaoran dejaron escapar un ahogado gemido al que se unió Sakura, que pronunció su nombre como en un sueño, juntos tocaron la cima de lo perfecto y eterno.

Syaoran hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, aspirando el suave olor de su cabello y enardeciéndose con el suave aroma de la mujer que amaba.  Sakura seguía acariciando el pelo de Syaoran, enredando sus delicados dedos en él, percibiendo y sintiendo una corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de la piel de Syaoran contra su piel, sin duda era él...

Esa entrega, no sólo había sido física sino que cada uno dio lo más preciado de sí:  su alma y corazón por siempre... aunque eso significará traicionar a todo lo que amaban.

Era tarde, seguramente su esposo había llegado ya a casa y sorprendido de no verla, dirigió una mirada a la persona que estaba junto a ella en esa gran cama. Su hermosa cara denotaba tranquilidad infinita, una sonrisa en los labios se asomaba, la piel blanca lucía con un tono dramático; esbozó una sonrisa y dejo escapar una lágrima solitaria.

Ella no era fuerte como Tomoyo, ella no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, tampoco podía renegar de su vida, ella lo había querido o ¿no?. Ella se caso con Eriol porque... ¿Por qué se había casado con él?

Eriol era su marido y él no estaba con ella en esa cama, y ¿Tomoyo?, Tomoyo era su mejor amiga y Syaoran no estaba con ella, estaba ella en su lugar.  ¿Qué cara iba a poner ante ellos?

Sakura se percato que una mirada estaba fija en ella, los ojos de Syaoran la miraban sin perder detalle, una suave y dulce sonrisa ilumino la cara del apuesto chino. Y Sakura se olvido de su amiga y de su esposo.

- No podemos olvidarnos de que nos amamos... Sakura- dijo él en un leve murmuró con cierta tristeza.

- Amarnos- escapo de los labios de ella- Un secreto que no puede ser revelado...- melancolía había en sus ojos.

Syaoran guardo silencio, y contemplo la fina figura que estaba a su lado. 

- Un ángel- pensó

Sabía que en unos minutos ella se escaparía cual hoja al viento, que ella volvería a lado de él y él volvería al lado de su esposa, de la que alguna vez fue su amiga y le ayudo a confesarle su amor a la mujer que tenía a su lado. 

Y ella volvería junto a él, junto a Eriol, quien fuera y es su mejor amigo. ¿Qué error habían cometido en el pasado?. ¿Amaba a Sakura? Sí, la amaba como nunca lo haría...

- No podemos- murmuraron los dos en un tiempo- pero... te amo.

¿No se merecían ese amor?. Se preguntaron en silencio, sin hallar respuesta.

******

Las hojas de un árbol guardaban a los amantes, estos se despedían con un beso cargado de esperanza e ilusión.

Las figuras se separaron siguiendo caminos opuestos.

********

- Eriol- lo llamó

- ¿Si?- volteo y sonrió como sólo a ella le sonreía.

- ¿Necesitas que te lo diga?- se despidió suavemente una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera

- No, porque lo sé- depósito un beso en los labios de la mujer

Un "Te amo" se respiro en el ambiente.

Un beso cálido, un beso tierno, un beso apasionado, un beso diferente... diferente.

¿No se merecían ese amor?, hacia tiempo que se lo habían preguntado, ahora ya no buscaban una respuesta, lo habían comprendido con lágrimas en silencio y dolor.

********

La luna era cruel testigo de la despida de los amantes, sus finos rayos plateados reflejaban los amores prohibidos...

********

**Notas de la autora:**

De acuerdo se acepta de todo ( mentira: existen restricciones), no puedo decir que ojala y les esta gustando, porque la verdad no sé ^_^, pero espero que la respuesta sea sí. 

Nos vemos y Arigato.


End file.
